When Beck met Tori
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: a parody of when harry met sally. if you've seen the movie you will like this if you havn't seen the movie you will still like it but you have to see the movie- it is the greatest one of all time! ADDED COVER FOR STORY
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: so hey back..i know so soon. After reading the amazing movie parody of run away bride by snapplelinz- keep on running tori. I knew I wanted to do a parody of when harry met sally with beck and Tori. It is set in present day, but like in the movie starts out 10 years earlier. They are going to be adults in this and nothing to do with the show what so ever. It is going to be rated T for talk of sex and swearing. I am going to try to not have any author notes, but we will see. Also I want good feedback on this to see if I should continue or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own when harry met sally or Victorious. **

University of Chicago-2002

Remind me again how I got dragged into this? Oh that's right I am too nice. I should of never said yes when amanda asked me to drive her boyfriend Beck to New York. I had just graduated from the university of chicago and was going to New York to get my masters in journalism. What I really wanted to do was perform but that is a dream that doesn't seem like it is going to happen so I need a career.

I pull up in front of amanda's dorm in my light blue toyota corolla and she is making out with Beck. I can hear them whispering "I love you, no I love you." Ugh can we get on the road already. I clear my throat and nothing, so I clear it louder this time they heard me. Amanda smiled in embaressment. "Hi Tori." She turns to Beck "Tori this is Beck oliver ; beck this is Tori Vega." We waved hi to each other, and Beck went to the trunk to put his stuff. "I'm going to miss you so much, call me when you get there" Amanda begged. "I'm going to miss you too babe; I'll call you from the road" Beck smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

I was getting nausating watching them in my rearview mirror; I slammed my hand on the horn and it startled them. " oops I'm sorry" I say. Beck shrugged and kissed Amanda one last time and climbed in. we had been driving for 10 minutes and I already knew Beck was the most annoying person I had ever met. I tried to tell him what the plan was for the trip and he took no interst. " so the trip is 18hrs that is 6 shifts for 3 hours or we can do it by mile." He leaned back to grab his bag and pulled out a bag of grapes. "um I have a strick…" before I could even get the sentence out he had spit out the seeds onto my closed window. "…no eating in the car."

"I'll roll down the window. So tell me your life story we have 18 hours to kill." He leaned his chair back. "I don't have a life story yet. I'm only 21, my life hasn't even started yet, that's why I'm going to New York." I smiled at the thought.

Beck formed a frown on his face " so you're going to New York so you can get a life. What are you going to do there?"

"I'm going to school to be a journalist" I said proudly. "hmm so you are going to write about other people having lives?" he said. Now he didn't say it mean or even in a bad way, it just got on my nerves. "well not exactly."

"what if you turn out to be one of those New York deaths where no one knows you died until the smell drifts into the hall way" Beck said. I shook my head " Amanda warned me about your dark side." Beck got a smirk on his face "it's what drew her to me. She thought I was mysterious."

I burst out laughing "mysterious." He looked over at me " you're one to laugh. I bet you don't even have a dark side." I scough at him "I do too have a dark side." As I said the words I knew they weren't true. I was voted most optomistic in High school. "oh really, when I get a new book I always read the last page, that way in case I die I know how it ends, that my friend is a dark side."

"first of all don't call me friend, were not friends. And second do you think that this makes you a better person? Because let me tell you it doesn't." I said with frustration.

Beck shook his head "no I don't think I am better then anyone else, well that's not true but anyway, I only mean when the shit hits the fan I am going to be prepared and you're not."

"well thanks for letting me know that" I respond. I didn't like that comeback; I was never very good at giving them.

We have been driving for 6 hours; right now Beck was driving. His shift was almost up and I was starving. We decided to pull off in Austintown OH. Luckily right off the highway was this small diner. We had begun to discuss movies; right now we were debating the end of Casblanca.

"you are so wrong!" I shout, not on purpose. "are you trying to tell me that Ingrid Bergman wanted to get on that plane to be with that other man despite having great sex with Rick?" Beck asked. "yes that is what I am saying. No woman is going to want to stay stuck in Casblanca with a man who owns a bar. No I would much rather be the first lady of Czech Republic." I placed my hands in my lap; which I do when I am done getting my point across.

Beck who was silent for a moment spoke "ah it all makes sense now." We pulled into the diner. "what all makes sense now?" I ask as I get out of the car. "nothing, I just know why you would say that." Beck shrugged as he shut the door. "no tell me, why would I say that besides the fact that it is true" I demand. "well it's because you've never had great sex." Beck began to walk into the resturant as I stood speechless outside. How could he say that to me; I catch up to him "hey for you're information I have had plenty of good sex." Now if only I had whispered that sentence; the whole resturant was staring at me.

"no you haven't" Beck eyed the menu. The waitress came over "what can I get you?" Beck placed the menu down "I'll have the number 3 thanks." I browsed mine " ok this is what I want; I want a turkey sandwich on wheat bread, light mayo on the very top slice but only if it is real mayo, if no real mayo then nothing. I only want one piece of lettuce no tomato. Also I only want american white cheese and that goes on the bottom. I don't want fries I want potato chips." The waitress eyed me "ok sure."

Beck and I sat in silence for a minute before he spoke. "so who have you had this great sex with?"

"I'm not going to tell you that" I said offended. "hey you brought it up" Beck defended himself. I frowned " no I didn't you did, and if you must now his name was Howard Goldman."

Beck threw up his hands " hold up Howard Goldman? You didn't have great sex with Howard."

"yes I did" I said. Beck shook his head "no if you need your taxes done then Howard is your man, maybe call him for a root canal, but humping and pumping is not Howard. I'll show you 'oh ya Howard, ride me big Howard' just doesn't work."

This man; if you can even call Beck a man, is driving me insane. Beck continued talking "so tell me what could of possible ended the magical relationship between you and Howard?"

"how do you know we broke up?" I glare at him. "Because if you didn't break up then you wouldn't be here with me." Beck took a bite of his burger.

Normally I wouldn't tell people this, but something came over me. "well since it interests you so much it was because he was jealous. You see I had these days of the week underpants…"

"eehh time out days of the week underpants?" Beck said.

"you know they had the days of the week on them, Monday etc and under each day had a little saying for the day. well I thought they were funny. One day Howard asks me why I never where the Sunday one. Where was Sunday where had I left Sunday? He thought it was all suspious. I tried to tell him the truth but he didn'tbelieve me."

"and what was the truth?" Beck asked. " I explained to tell him that they don't make Sunday."

"why don't they make Sunday? That doesn't make sense."

"they don't make it because of God." I told him matter-of-factly. We finish our meal and I begin to split the check. "ok so 20% is this I have to leave a $6 tip." I felt eyes on me so I look up to see Beck staring hard at my face.

"do I have something on my face?" I ask as I rub my face. "no, it's just that amanda never said how attractive you are" he said.

"well maybe she doesn't think I am attractive." I put my wallet back into my purse. Beck threw money on the table "no it isn't debateable you are attractive."

"oh my God" I get up from the booth.

"what?" Beck asked as if he had no idea what the problem was. "you are dating Amanda" I tell him.

"so?" he was still not seeing the issue. I decided to just tell him "and you are coming onto me."

"no I am not; why can't a guy tell a girl she is attractive without it meaning something more. Fine if it will make you happy I take it back you are not attractive." Beck sat down in the passenger side. "you can't take it back, it's already out there, I know that you think that I am attractive. What we need to do is let itlie."

"whateveri'll let it lie, I like to let things lie. Hey do you want to go over to the motel? See I didn't let it lie." Beck smirked.

"God Beck grow up. We are going to be nothing more then friends" I pulled back onto the highway.

"friends" Beck said. "yes friends" I replied back.

"you realize that we can't actual be friends right?" Beck said as he again reclined the seat.

"what do you mean we can't be friends are you saying I am not good enough to be a friend, I am damn good friend!"

"chillax Tori. what I am saying is that –and this is not a come on in anyway- men and woman can't be friends because the sex part always gets in the way."

I thought for a moment "that's not true at all. I have a lot of male friends and there isn't any sex involved."

"no you don't."

"yes I do."

"no you just think that you do."

"are you saying that I am having sex with all these men and I don't know it."

"no what I am saying is they all want to have sex with you."

"no they don't"

"oh ya they do."

"how do you know that?" why was this conversation interesting me?

"because no man can be just friends with a woman he finds attractive. He always wants to have sex with her."

"well what if I don't want to have sex with them?"

"doesn't matter the sex thing is already out there, so the friendship is doomed and that is the end of the story."

I took a moment to take this all in. I couldn't believe Beck was so non-chanlant about the whole thing. "well I guess you and I aren't going to be friends then."

Beck had shut his eyes to go to sleep "I guess not."

I sigh "that's too bad you were they only person I knew in New York."

We finally made it to New York at 9 in the morning. That had to be the longest drive ever. I pulled up the washington st arch, wow just wow. I pop the trunk so Beck can get his stuff. I get out to be polite "well that was an intersting trip."

"ya, sure" Beck closed the trunk. I stuck out my hand "well have a nice life."

"you too." Beck began to walk under the arch. I watched before I drove away. Thank God I will never have to see that man ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Five Years Later – 2007

Things were going great. I had graduated top honors and was working at the New Yorker. To make things better I had just begun dating this wonderful man; Daniel. He was a lawyer.

He is a wonderful man, everything you wanted; handsome, charming, successful. I had been invited to go to Washington to cover a press confrence at the White House; so Daniel brought me to the airport.

We were kissing goodbye at the gate. He had gotten special clearance to go through security with me even though he didn't have a ticket. He started with small pecks, then he licked my bottom lip for entrance which I allowed. The kiss got deeper and deeper, Daniel wrapped his arms around my waist and I his neck. If I didn't need to get some air I would of never noticed this man staring at us.

Daniel doesn't want to stop kissing me I smirk and I nudge is shoulder and point to the vistor. Daniel turns and the man speaks "Daniel, I thought it was you. How are you?" Daniel and the man shook hands.

"I'm doing great. Tori this is Beck Oliver we used to live in the same building." I look at the man and think oh my God this is Beck, I thought I would never see him again. He looked good, for him. I really hope he doesn't recognize me. Daniel kept talking "Beck this is Tori Vega. So Beck what have you been up too?"

" I'm working as a politcal consultant now, you still with the DA?" Beck asked.

"no I am now working for a firm now."

"well I have to go I have a plane to catch. It was so great to see you Daniel. Nice to meet you Tori." And with that Beck walked away.

I let out a sigh of relief "thank God he couldn't place me. I drove from chicago to New York with him after college and it was the longest night of my life!"

I didn't mean to have it come out so mean, but it did. "what happened?" Daniel asked with concern.

"well he was a pain in the ass and then to add to it he made a pass at me. I told him no because he was seeing my good friend. I can't think of her name though. This is so sad I can't remember her name and we were so close." I began to laugh.

"what happened when he made the pass at you?" Daniel asked ; I could hear there was a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"oh nothing, I said we can just be friends." I furrowed my brow as the night was coming back to me. "I do however remember this he told me men and woman can't be friends. Do you believe that?" I looked up at Daniel who thought for a moment. "no I don't believe that."

I smiled "well do you have woman friends just friends?"

"no but I'll get some if you want me too" he said. The way he said it made me laugh. "your wonderful."

"I want you to have a safe flight, I love you" Daniel kissed me.

My eyes widened "you do?"

"yes I love you" he kissed me again. " I love you too" I was now on clound nine.

I borded the plane and didn't even notice when the flight attendent came over to take my drink order. "what will you like ma'am?"

Since it was only 1pm I wasn't going to have a cocktail "I'll have a sprite, but only sprite if no sprite then I want pepsi. I will also like a lime on the side please." After I ordered I went back to thinking about Daniel saying he loved me. I love him too; I just can't believe we actually said it. I was deep in my thoughts when a voice from behind said "university of Chicago right?"

I turn around and see Beck ugh I think to myself but reply "yes."

"did we ever do it?"

"please, no." The man next to me seem to be enjoying our conversation so I clued him in "we drove from chicago to New York."

Out of all the people in the world I could have been sitting next too I had to sit next to the guy willing to get out of his seat so Beck and I could sit together. This plane ride just got even more horrible.

Beck took his new seat " you were good friends with Amber?"

"Amanda, God you can't even remember her name." even though I had just remembered it within the last five minutes.

"amanda right that is what I said. How is she doing?" does he take me for a fool? 'right that's what I said' I mocked in my head.

"I don't know" I honestly reply. "really you were such good friends with her, we didn't make it because you guys were so close."

"whatever" I wanted the conversation to end but alas it didn't.

He took a sip of his drink " so you were going to be a metrologist?"

"a journalist" I sighed.

"right that's what I said, hows that going?"

"I am a journalist,I work for the New Yorker." I look down maybe he will stop talking, but this is Beck, if I remember from our drive he won't.

"so you're with Dan, that's really great, you're together what like 3 weeks?" he took another sip of his drink.

"a month how do you know that?" again his comments were getting me interested in a conversation.

"Because you take your signifiant other to the airport in the beginning of a relationship. It's why I've never done it." He said.

Before I could tell my brain to tell my mouth to not talk to him anymore I asked "why"?

"well because things move on and you don't take people to the airport anymore and I don't anyone to ask me why I don't take them to the airport"

The stuff the comes out of his mouth "wow."

"what?" Beck asked. "it's just that you look like a normal person, but you are the angel of death."

Beck only shrugged "so where do you see it going?"

I shrug "I don't know as you pointed out we have only know each other for a month, I am not jumping into anything I'm not ready for marriage."

"I'm getting married" Beck said. I burst out laughing. "what is so funny?" he asked not amused by my laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you of all people I never expected to get married. Who is this woman?"

"her name is Alyssa Vaughn, shes a lawyer and she is keeping her last name."

"you know what I am really happy for you. I like to see that you are being more optimistic in life Beck." I smile at him.

"well you get to a point where you are just tired of it all."

Here we go again I have to ask what one of his comments mean or I won't be able to rest. "tired of what?"

"you know the single life, you meet a girl have the safe lunch, move to dinner. You take her dancing, you do the white mans over bite , you have sex and you ask yourself how long do I have to hold her until I can leave. Is 30 seconds long enough."

I knew I shouldn't of asked. "that can't be true, do you really think that?"

"of course all men think that. You probably like to be held all night right? That's a problem."

Did he ever actual think before he spoke. " I don't have a problem" I defied.

He nodded "yes you do, somewhere between 30 seconds to all night is your problem."

I couldn't take it anymore I was not going to talk to him for the remainder of the flight which was 20 minutes. Who does he think he is saying I have a problem, he is the one with the problem. He has too much time on his hands to come up with this weird science of why things are the way they are.

The flight landed, I decided to go onto the travelator, it is pointless but you can't not go on it. I was reading an article when I look up to see Beck next to me. I thought I ditched him back in baggage claim.

"how long are you going to be here?" Beck asked.

I turn back to my paper. "For two days" I reply without looking up from my paper. "do you want to go to dinner with me?" Beck asked.

"with you? As friends? I thought you said we couldn't be friends because I'm a woman and you're a man?" I asked annoyed.

Beck looked shocked " what when did I say that?"

"on the drive to New York." I walked ahead of him. He quickly followed "No, no, no, I never said that... Yes, that's right, we can't be friends. Unless both of the said parties are involved with other people, then they can... This is an amendment to the earlier rule. If the two people are in relationships, the pressure of possible involvement is lifted... That doesn't work either, because what happens then is, the person you're involved with can't understand why you need to be friends with the person you're just friends with. Like it means something is missing from the relationship and why do you have to go outside to get it? And when you say "No, it's not true, nothing is missing from the relationship," the person you're involved with then accuses you of being secretly attracted to the person you're just friends with, which you probably are. I mean, come on, who the hell are we kidding, let's face it. Which brings us back to the earlier rule before the amendment, which is men and women can't be friends."

I shook my head and look at him "Beck."

"Yes" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Goodbye." I started walking again, and prayed to the universe I won't bump into this pompus ass ever again.

**a/n: so ik I said no author notes just wanted to say something. For people who are familiar with the movie can probably notice I have a few quotes that are the same; I am going to tweak them a bit, but some are just so awesome espcially the ones harry says to change. So I mention again I don't own when harry met sally nor do I own vctorious. this story is going to be in Tori's point mostly but as it progresses it will go back and forth between beck and Tori POV's. **


	3. Chapter 3

Five years later -2012

Summer in New York this year was all over the place. One day it was 90, next day 60 and rainy. Today was in my favor it was a warm 75, with a slight breeze. Perfect for an outside lunch with my two best friends in the world; Jade and Cat.

I decided to wear a floral sun dress and justput a cardigan over it.

Now Cat and Jade are complete opposites, but we somehow just click. I met Jade 7 years ago; I had interviewed her for her design window. She had been asked to do the christmas window at Barneys. She was and still is the youngest designer ever to do it. Barneys had loved her work so much they kept her on full time.

I've known Cat the longest. I knew her for 10 years, we had been roommates during school. After graduation we rented an apartment together. 6 years ago she got married to Rob. Now Rob was nice but a little quirky, but he balanced off Cats craziness. They have two amazing kids, one is my goddaughter.

I was the first one at the resturant, soon after my arrival Cat and Jade showed up.

Jade was having problems with her boyfriend; the major problem was that he is married.

"guys he and his wife just bought a new dining room set for $3000."

"oh wow where? Rob and I are looking a new one." Cat asked.

"Cat focus, the real issue is I don't think he is going to leave her" Jade sighed.

Cat scoughed "big deal, you've known that for 2 years. Tori you've been quiet, what do you think?"

"yes please another opinion from someone in a relationship" Jade said.

I look at both of them then down at my salad. "I'm not sure if I can help you."

"What are you talking about?" Jade spoke.

"Dan and I broke up" I told them.

"oh my gosh Tori when?" Cat asked.

"on Monday."

"why did you wait 3 days to tell us? are you ok?" Cat asked

" I just needed time to adjust and I did and I'm fine. We just wanted different things."

Jade didn't waste anytime; she pulled out her iPhone "so you're ready."

"what are you doing?" Cat raised her eyebrow.

"finding Tori he new boyfriend." She scrolled through her contacts "ha perfect. Now he isn't my type, but you like nerds."

"hey" I say offended. " I don't go for nerds they are just nice people. Besides I'm not ready to date. Who is it?" my curiousity got the better of me.

"keith Cooper" she smiled.

"Jade come on you set me up with him 6 years ago. The whole time he only talked about the different bones in the tree frogs feet."

"sorry; fine heres a good one Fred Benson."

Cat spoke " Jade he's married, has been for over a year."

"married uh, how did I not catch that?" she typed a note in her phone.

"Jade I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I'm not ready to date yet." I smiled.

"well don't wait too long." Jade said.

"what are you talking about I'm only 31" I turn towards her.

"not what I mean. You don't want Mr. Right to come a long and miss him. You will have to spend the rest of your life knowing someone is else is married to your husband." Jade took a bite of her sandwich.

I looked at her in disbelief and Cat only smiled at me.

I had decided to take my friend Andre to a Yankees game. I needed to get my mind off things. My birthday just passed and it was the worst one I ever had. Even worse then the birthday I had as a kid and my parents hired drunk clown who couldn't even make balloon animals. My wife filed for divorce and I didn't even know there was a problem.

I met Andre at the stadium, it was a chilly Sunday. Andre and I took our seats. They were good seats right behind homeplate, but I didn't even care. I begin to tell Andre what Alyssa said.

"so she says to me I want a trial seperation. I've been thinking about it and I don't know if marriage is for me. I then ask her what it means for us, and she goes well can date. We will have an open relationship."

"are you serious man?" Andre asked.

"my story isn't over yet, I tell her I don't want to date other peoplei only want to be with her I love her. She then says well I don't know if I've ever loved you."

"ooo that's harsh" andre said. "thanks."

"no I'm a writer and I know dialogue and you can't bounce back from that."

"she tells me I just need time to think. My friend is going away to Europe for a year, I can sublet his apartment. As if on cue the doorbell rings and theres moving men. I asked her when she called them, she said a week ago."

"the moving men knew you were getting a divorce before you did that's sucks."

"that's not the worst part, its all a lie. Shes in love with someone else" I said.

"how do you know that?" andre asked.

"I sunk to my lowest level and I followed her. She moved in with him."

"marriages don't break up due to infedility, it just means theres a symptom in the relationship" Andre tried to be consoling.

"well that symptom is fucking my wife."

A week later Jade and I decided to go over to Barnes and Noble to get some new books. it seems like she and I are the only ones who still like to read actual books and not off our iPads.

We were looking at the just ins while Jade was talking about her boyfriend again. "I saw that he bought her a new nightgown for $130."

"how do you know that?" I asked her as I flipped the pages.

"I saw the reciept in was in his briefcase."

"Jade you can't go through his things. What if he caught you." My voice raised an octave which it does when I'm nervous.

"he was shaving, but I don't think he is going to leave her" Jade said sadly.

"no one thinks he is going to leave her." Sometimes it gets annoying repeating the same thing to her, but you can't help who you love.

"I know you're right. How did I end up with a married man for 2 years."

I knew that it was a retorical question so I stayed looking at the book I had in my hands. Jade suddenly came close to me "someone is staring at you in personal growth."

I look up to the area and see Beck. " I know him, you'd like him he's married" I joked.

"ha-ha-ha, go say hi" she urged.

I shook my head "no, besides he never remembers me."

"who is he?" Jade asks.

"Beck Oliver, he is a political consultant."

I look up again and Beck is walking towards me. "hi Tori."

"hello Beck." I stare and then remember my manners and begin to introduce Jade but she left. "this is…was jade."

"how have you been?" he asked.

"good."

"hows Dan?"

"he's good, I've heard he's good. We just broke up."

"that's a tough blow." He said.

"ya well, ya. Hows married life?" I asked.

"non-existant. I'm getting a divorce" he shrugged.

"Oh Beck I'm truly sorry." I said.

"do you want to grab lunch?" he asked.

"sure" I smiled.

"so what happened between you two?" Beck asked.

" we both wanted the same things in the beginning, neither of us wanted to get married just live together. Because when people get married it ruins the relationship, they never have sex again." I started saying.

"believe me that is true" Beck laughed.

It made me smile. "well we used to always say that we were so lucky that we could have sex anywhere in the apartment and wouldn't have to worry about kids walking in. that we could fly off to London at a moments notice. I thought everything was great until one day I took my friends daughter to the circus. We were riding in the cab and we were playing ispy, you know Ispy a lamppost, Ispy a mailman, well it was her turn and she said ispy a family. I began to cry, I just couldn't help it. I went home and I told Dan, you know we never fly off to London on a moments notice."

"and never outside the bedroom?" Beck asked.

"no he was a traditionlist when it came to stuff like that, we didn't even do it in the shower." I sighed.

We finish lunch and go for a walk. "well at least I got the apartment."

"people say that to me too, like that is supposed to make me feel better" Beck said. "I have something to tell you, when we first met I didn't like you."

I looked at him "I didn't like you."

"ya you were so uptight then, you are much more loose now" he smirked.

"that was so a back handed compliment" I smiled. We kept walking for a while in silence when Beck spoke again.

"are we becoming friends?"

I thought for a moment "I guess we are."

"uh interesting, you know you maybe the first attractive woman I've never wanted to have sex with."

"that's wonderful Beck." And we kept walking down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: so I have broken my no a/n in every chapter lol, but I just wanted to apoligize how long this has taken. This chapter was hard because in the movie it was voiced over and just flash backs so I had to figure out how I wanted to do that. But here it is and I hope you enjoy it**

So Beck and I have been spending everyday together ever since we became friends 3 weeks ago. At first it was awkward; I mean this is Beck but we began to get comfortable with each other.

We met each other for lunch during our lunch breaks. One time I needed to mail my bills; so after lunch we went for a walk to the closet mailbox.

Well it is proper to put one letter at a time and then make sure each one fell before putting in the next one. Beck didn't see the point "oh my God!" he grabbed the letters out of my hand and tossed them in the mailbox. "see there all in there."

I had to take one more peek just to be sure. I was not going to have a late fee because Beck was impatient. A loud sigh came from behind me as I looked. "you couldn't leave it alone could you?"

"No I couldn't." we stood in silent for a moment before we both smiled.

Beck took me out to dinner at a new Italian restaurant. His friend andre said it was really good. The waiter cme to the table; Beck ordered the antipasto and the chicken.

I also ordered the antipasto but I opted for the salmon. When I was done Beck and the waiter rolled their eyes but I didn't know why or care.

Now when I wasn't with Beck or at work I was trying new things. Well sort of ; Cat had wanted me to take this dance class with her. She wanted to get rid of that extra baby weight she was so convinced that she had, even though she looked amazing. At first I said no, but I thought about it and it would be fun to be with Cat, so I joined.

I was to meet her at the studio at 6 on Tuesday. I was putting my hair in a pony tail when I got a text. _'Hi Tori. I can't make it the girls are sick ahh, I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you.' _

I groaned loudly, but I couldn't really be mad you can't control when your kids get sick. I text back _'That's fine. I hope the girls feel better. Xoxo'_

I grab my bag to leave; I may have danced when I was in high school but its been 15 years. I wasn't in the habit of making a fool of myself. I was so close to leaving when a loud Russian woman stormed through the door.

"why are we not in formation?" she shouted. Everyone in class jumped as they raced to get into line. I still walked to the door where she stopped me. "where are you going?"

"oh I'm going to leave, you see my friend was supposed to be here and she can't so I'm not going to stay." I rambled.

"did you sign up for the class?" she asked.

"well yes, but…" I began.

"well you sign up for class, you stay in class get in line" she barked at me.

I dropped my bag and raced to the line. "now we begin" she pressed the play button.

The class was supposed to be for a half hour, madame kept us there for an extra hour with no breaks. I had no idea how out of shape I really was until that moment.

My apartment buildings elevator was my savior. I would of never made it up the stairs, my legs were like jelly.

Since Dan left I have moved to the middle of the bed. I felt happy that he was gone. I could do what I wanted, have the life I wanted without seeing if it was ok with another person.

Beck was doing as great. One night he called me "hi are you asleep?"

"no, I was reading and watching Casablanca answering the phone."

He didn't notice the dig about answering the phone "channel please."

"15" I reply.

"thank you. So are you telling me, you would rather get on the plane with Victor Laslow then stay with Humphrey Bogart?" he asked.

"what? When did I say that?" what on earth was he talking about.

"you said that on the drive to NY" he said.

"no I didn't say that."

"whatever. How are you sleeping?" he changed the subject.

"I sleep well. Why don't you?" I asked.

"no I'm not. Last night I was up at 4 watching Seinfeld in Spanish."

"do you even speak spanish?" I raised my eyebrow, which he couldn't see since he was on the phone.

"No and I keep waking up everytime my leg drifts over to Alyssas side of the bed. I miss her so much" he sighed. "I think I'm coming down with something. My luck it's a tumor, a 24 hour tumor."

"you don't have a tumor" I laughed.

"well I must have something." He then asked me "do you still sleep on your side of the bed?"

"I used too, but now I sleep in the middle."

"wow and you don't miss Dan?"

I paused for a moment did I miss dan? "I don't miss him, what I miss is the idea of him."

"maybe that's my thing, I just miss the idea of Alyssa." He paused "no I miss the whole Alyssa. Shh the end, Ingrid Bergman now she is low maintance."

"low maintance eh, so what am I?" this should be interesting.

"you're the worst kind, you're high maintance but you think you are low maintance."

"hey I don't se that at all." He was doing it again saying stuff that I couldn't stand and yet needed the answer too.

"ha" he belted out a laugh. "you don't see it? Here let me show you 'waiter I would like the house salad, but I don't want the house dressing I want the vingerette but on the side. Also I will have the salmon but I want the mustard sauce on the side. On the side is a very big thing for you."

"I just want it the way I want it" I defied.

"right you are high maintance."

We sat in silence for a minute before I spoke. "are you going to be able to sleep Beck?"

"I'll be fine, if I can't sleep I'll just moan. I'll start now mmm mmm mmm."

I couldn't help but laugh " Goodnight Beck."

"Goodnight Tori." With that I hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Autumn had arrived to New York. This September was picture perfect the leaves were all bright red yellow and orange. They were falling all around us; Beck and I were walking to the MET for the afternoon.

I had something to tell him but I felt weird about it; at least right now he is jabering on about his sex dream.

"Had my dream again where I'm making love, and the Olympic judges are watching. I'd nailed the compulsories, so this is it, the finals. I got a 9.8 from the Canadians, a perfect 10 from the Americans, and my mother, disguised as an East German judge, gave me a 5.6. Must have been the dismount."

What? I'm not even sure what to say to that. "interesting" is what I could come up with.

We walk in silence for a while until he asks me what my sex dream is. "oh no I can't its too embarressing."

"if you can't tell me who can you tell?" Beck smirked his infamous smirk at me. I smile back, "well it is the same one I've been having since I was 12."

"ok; so what is it?" he asked.

I felt so ridiculous telling him but when I am with him I have this urge to tell him everything. "alright so there is this guy…"

"what does he look like?" Beck interupted me.

"I don't know he is just faceless" I try to continue.

"a faceless guy ok continue" he waived me to continue. I paused to make sure he was done asking questions "well he rips off my clothes."

Beck stared at me "and?".

"that's it" I shrug.

Again Beck stared at me "that's it? Some faceless guy rips off your clothes and that's the sex fantasy you've been having since you were 12?"

"well… you know I vary it a little" I tried to explain.

"really what part?" he looked at me quizical. "what I am wearing." Beck took on more look at me before walking ahead of me. "what?" I called after him.

I catch up with him "is it really that bad?"

"it's beyond bad, you can't call it a sex fantasy if nothing happens. But with you being the one who is having the dream I am not to surprised at it." He chuckled.

A small laugh escapes my lips unintentionally. "oh" I say after it does. This only makes Beck laugh even harder. We get to the musuem and it is fairly empty, we walk into the Egypt exhibit; always loved seeing the temple and Beck decides to start talking in a Russian accent.

"I can't do that" I tried to tell him.

"repeat after me…pepper"

"pepper" I try unsuccessfully.

"waiter, there is too much pepper on my paprikash" he smiles. I laugh "oh no!" Beck stands there with the biggest grin on his face until I say it back. "waiter there is too much pepper on my paprikash."

He laughs at my effort in the same voice he asks "would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?"

The moment I had been dreading "I'm sorry I can't."

"what do you have a hot date?" he smiles.

I shrug "yes I was a little nervous telling you." He switches back to his normal voice "why on earth would you be nervous? I think it is great that you have a date."

"really? I'm so glad, you know we have been spending so much time together; didn't know how to tell you. You know you should really get back out there."

He switches to the Russian accent again " oh I'm not ready. I won't be good for anyone."

I look sternly at him "Beck it is time." He shrugs and looks me over "are you going to wear that?" I had on my coral pantsuit from work "um maybe I don't know why?"

He looked me up and down "you should wear a skirt, you look really good in skirts." He turned back to the exhibit.

I look good in skirts hmm should wear those more often.

A week later I had Tori come over to help with a new rug I just bought. I didn't want it but my mother came and told me I needed to make my apartment more homie. so here we are laying out the rug. She was wearing a skirt why would she wear that to do this women.

I took her advice and went on a date with a woman I met at the coffee shop. It was awful.

"it was so awkward" I tell her.

She points out that we need to twist the rug "well the first date back is always the hardest."

"how do you know you only had one date."

She glares at me "how much worse could a date go, he finished dinner, pulled a hair out of my head and started flossing with it at the table."

Now that is pretty gross but mine was worse "that's a dream date. I take her to dinner and she wants to go to a Ethiopian restaurant. I was making jokes " hey I didn't know that they had food in Ethiopia, we will order two empty plates and leave it will be a quick meal." Tori begins to chuckle "thank you, ya got nothing from her, not even a smile. So since jokes weren't working I start in with the small talk ask her where she went to school, she says Michagan. This immediately reminds me of Alyssa, I start to have a panic attack and sweating like a pig."

"Alyssa went to Michagan?" Tori asked.

"No she went to UCONN but they are both big tennis schools."

"it might be a long time until we feel comfortable being with someone else, and maybe longer until we are ready to go to bed with them" Tori tried to be comforting.

"oh I went to bed with her" I respond.

Tori looked shocked "you went to bed with her?"

"mmhmm."

On a surprisingly warm November day Andre and I went to the batting cages. I hadn't seen him in a while, since I spent most of my time with Tori.

"I don't understand this friendship you have with her" he said.

"what do you mean?" I took a swing.

"do you like her?" he asked as he swung.

"yes" that one would have been a home run.

"you find her attractive?"

"yes."

"and you're not sleeping with her?"

"no" oh that swing sucked.

"you're afraid to be happy" Andre said.

"that has nothing to do with it. can't you just be happy for me. For the first time in my life I am in a relationship with a woman without any sex you see I'm growing." I push the button again.

"so what makes this realtionship so wonderful?" he asks.

"I can talk to her about stuff."

Are you saying you can talk to her about things you can't talk to me about?" it sounded to me Andre was getting jealous.

"it's just different. I can tell her about the woman I see and she tells me about the men she dates" which isn't a lot.

"you tell her about other woman?" Andre sounded shocked.

"yes I get the womans perspective on things. Like last night I made love to this woman I took her to a place that wasn't human; she actually meowed." I smirked at the thought.

"you made a woman meow?" I heard the ball hit the back mat which meant he was facing me.

"you see that's the kind of thing I can say to her. I like how I can be me since I am not trying to get her into bed." I swung; ooo nice one.

"you made a woman meow?" Andre repeated.

I laughed "come on I'll buy you lunch."

"so tell me what you do with these woman?" Tori asked me. We were having lunch at Katz deli.

"whats to tell? I tell them that I have to go somewhere and I leave." I take a bite of my sandwich.

She looked at me in disgust as she put together her sandwich since she ordered everything on the side. "I am so glad I never got involved with you. I would just be another woman you had to leave to go clean your andirons, and you don't have a fireplace. Not that I would know this." She was getting so frustrated.

"Tori calm down. Why are you getting so upset?" I asked.

"why am I getting upset? You are a front to all woman and I a woman" she took a bite out of her sandwich after taking 5 minutes to make it.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I think these woman have a good time" I smiled.

She countered my smile with her own little smirk "how do you know they have a good time?"

"you know, I just know."

"what because they…" she waved her hand to finish.

"yes" I shrug as I took another bite of my sandwich.

"how do you know they really…" she did the hand wave again. This woman sometimes can be so weird. "what are you saying that they fake orgasim?"

"its possible you know."

"get out of here. I know they say every woman has faked it at leasat once but they haven't faked it with me I can tell the difference." I look down at the plate the conversation was done. Tori began to moan.

"ooo, oh,mmm, ooo" she ran her hand through her hair.

I raise my eyebrow at her " are you ok?"

"oh god, oh ya, right there, uh uh." I knew what she was doing, everyone in the deli began to look at us but she didn't stop.

"oh yes, yes, yes, yes" she banged on the table. "oh, oh" she carassed her body from her belly button up to her neck with one finaly "mmm" she was done. She smiled and took a big helping of her coleslaw.

We just stared at each other then we heard a woman a couple of tables down from us tell the waiter "I'll have what shes having." We both burst out laughing.

"OH my god I can't believe I did that" she whispered to me.

"well it was entertaining, they might ask you not to come back here ever again but it was worth it." I liked this side of Tori the fun out going side, not when she was so wound up that she always had to think before she did things.


	6. Chapter 6

Ring.

"hello" I asked; even though I have caller ID and I know it is Beck calling me.

"what are you doing today?" he asked.

"well I am decorating the apartment; still have to get a tree though. Why? What did you have in mind to do?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go ice skating, but we can go get you a tree and decorate it instead."

"that would be helpful. There is a tree stand just a block away from me so we can go there. When do you want to come over?"

"whenever you want me too."

" alright come over now" I tell him.

Beck got to my apartment within 20 minutes. I didn't even invite him in we just went straight to the tree stand.

"which one do you want?" Beck asked.

"Hmm I don't know" I honestly reply. I begin to browse.

"How about this one?" he pointed to a tall skinny tree. I shook my head "no too tall and skinny." I keep up my search.

"ok" I hear him mumble. "Tori what do you think of this?" I turn to look what he was talking about and to my horror it was the shortest wimpiest looking tree ever. I raise my eyebrow at him "who do you think I am Charlie Brown?" I begin to laugh which makes Beck laugh.

"Sorry. What kind of tree are you looking for? Since you have shot down all my ideas. "

I thought for a moment "well I want a tall one but not too tall and fat but not too fat."

"Wow why is everything with you is so simple" he joked.

"Oh be quiet." I turned away and smiled; he just knows how to make me smile and go speechless. As I looked around I spotted it ; my tree. " found it."

I pay the man as Beck held the tree. " I'll take the stump and you can carry the top since that's lighter." Beck leaned the tree back for to get the top.

"Hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I need the lighter side" I said as I grab the top. We begin the walk back to my apartment. Beck called over his shoulder " I didn't say it because you're a girl I said it because you don't have much upper body strength."

"Hey" I retorted. But he was right I never had much muscle in my arms they were just skinny.

We set up the tree;with Becks help it only took 15 minutes. He even offered to stay and help decorate.

"So did you already get your tree?" I asked as I hung an ornament on the tree.

"I'm not getting one" he replied. He picked up a pink flamingo ornament " where did you get this beauty?"

I smiled " when Jade,Cat and I went to Miami for a weekend 5 years ago. Was a couple months after Sofia was born. Cat was so nervous about leaving her but she wanted to go too. So she spent half the time on the phone with the baby to make sure Sofia wouldn't forget her. We each took back an ornament to remember it by." that was such a fun time; then remembered what Beck said about not getting a tree had to dig deeper. " how come you're not getting a tree?"

Beck shrugged as he placed the flamingo on a branch " just don't see the point. No one is coming over. I have no one to just sit and look at it with and I don't like all the pine needles."

"Wow you are such a downer. You need to at least get a small one it's a fact the smell makes you happier."

"I'm not a downer I am a realist. Sure it makes you happy for a moment but what happens when you leave the room? The smell leaves your nose and you're depressed again. No I would much rather be depressed all the time then to have my little happiness be crushed."

I could only stare. No words would come to my mouth. My God this man is a mess. We worked in silence for the remainder of the time. We finished around 6 I promised Beck I would make him cookies as a thank you.

The following Saturday Cat and her daughter, my god-daughter Sofia came over to make the Christmas cookies. Lucy was with Rob they were Christmas shopping for Cat.

I had just taken a batch out of the oven as I was telling them about my date last night. "He collects air of important days in history like the inauguration of Obama."

Cat frowned " so he was at the inauguration?"

"Nope he takes a mason jar runs out if his apartment and collects that air." I toon a bite of cookie.

"Wow" Sofia said sarcastically. I love it only 5 1/2 and she already knows the art of sarcasm. I smiled and laughed " my thoughts exactly Sof."

Cat had also taken a cookie " you know I like Beck." she smiled her brown eyes twinkling. " Me too" piped in Sofia who had the same eyes as her mother. She also had her natural color hair of chestnut brown. After the girls were born Cat tried to go back to her natural color but she missed the red too much so the second she could dye her hair she did. I had introduced Beck to them over thanksgiving had no idea they took such a liking to each other. "Beck? No were just friends, besides he is a mess."

"you're making cookies for a mess?" Cat asked. I stare back at her " well he is a nice mess."

"ok then. So what does Jade think of him?"

"They haven't met yet. Everytime I try to get them together they always have other plans. I'm thinking of setting them up. I think it would be perfect."

"What ever you think is best."

Christmas came and went. New years eve was tomorrow night Beck had invited me to a friends party. Jade was over my place picking out an outfit.

"So how come after 6 months have yet to meet Beck?" she asked as she say on my bed.

"don't blame me every time I set something up you cancel. Always having to rush off because Arthur called you."

She didn't reply to my Arthur remark " well I want to meet him to see if he is good enough for a little Tori."

"Must I mention again we are not dating only friends. However I want you to meet him as well. In fact I think you guys would make a good couple."

"ugh gag Tori. You know I hate blind dates there so stupid. Besides I'm with Arthur."

"who is married" I point out. " just meet him you guys will hit it off I just know it."

"Fine I'll check my calendar too see when I'm free. Oh you should defiantly wear that." I had pulled out my green mini dress with the off the shoulder sleeves. Jade rushed over to the closet and began pulling out my shoes. "and these are the shoes you are going to wear." she handed me my ankle open toed bootees. "Cute" I said. " How should I wear my hair". Jade studied me and the outfit " down with the ends softly curled."

The party was a lot of fun. Jade was right about my whole outfit. I received so many compliments. Beck and I were dancing he looked so handsome. I smiled at him " I'm so glad you got your hair cut. It was bordering on Aladdin territory."

"Aladdin huh?" he laughed which made me laugh. " I'm dipping you" he warned me as he did it. He brought me back up tall I had the biggest smile on my face. "You look beautiful Tori." we stared at each other; why are we staring this just got awkward. God I hope he doesn't notice my palms getting sweaty.

"10 seconds to midnight" a shout from the crowd came.

"Do you want to go get some air?" Beck asked breaking the silence. I nodded. He lead me to the balcony where people were screaming down the time " 5,4,3,2,1, happy new year!"

The tradition is to kiss at midnight but I'm here with Beck I'm not sure what to do. Beck interrupts my thoughts with a smile Happy new year Tori." I smile back " happy new year" he leaned in for a hug an we shared an open eye peck.

Jade finally got back to me saying that she was free for dinner on the 11th. I told Beck to save the date because he was going on a date.

He was not as thrilled as I was " a blind dateTori? Those are so stupid."  
We had met for drinks; I took a sip of my martini " Jade said the same thing see perfect already."

"ugh" he took a swig of his beer. "if I have to go on a blind date with your friend; you need to go on one with mine. It will be a double date."

"which friend?" I had totally asked for this, but if it meant my two best friends getting together, then so be it.

"My friend Andre Harris. He s a writer as well."

"who does he write for?"

"He is freelance."

"Oh" was all I said.

"So do you still want me too meet your friend now that you know my deal?" he lifted his beer bottle to his lips and I could see his smirk. I was determined to make this date work. " Yes tell your friend I'll be happy to meet him." I smiled in accomplishment.

Friday the 11th arrived, I decided we would have dinner at Morimoto since we all enjoyed Japanese food.

The reservation was at 8, we were meeting Beck and Andre there. The night was slightly cold but warm for January. Jade was going on about Arthur again. " I sent myself flowers."

"Flowers really?"

"I know dumb right he didn't even notice. ugh he is never going to leave her."

"Of course he is never going to leave her. You need to treat yourself better which is why you're here. You are a single woman Jade and can do so much better then Arthur. You're going to love Beck."

Xxxx

"Dude can you explain to me how I let you drag me on this setup?" Andre glared at me. We had arrived at the restaurant first and we were ready seated waiting for Tori and her friend Jade.

"Because you are my best friend and platonically love me and don't want to see me suffer" I smirked.

"Ya sure. If Tori is so great why don't you date her?" Andre huffed again.

"Man how many times do I have to tell you she and I are just friends. You're going to like her. She is pretty and has a great personality."

Andre sighed "when ever some one says a person has a great personality it means the are unattractive. "

"what? No if i only said she had a great personality you can assume she is unattractive. But since I happen to mention that fact it could go either way."

" which was is she?" Andre asked.

" attractive."

"but not beautiful. "

" shut up you sound like an idiot here she comes." I wave in her direction " over here Tori."

With Tori was a woman with raven black hair. She really was beautiful but not like Tori.

Andre and I stood up to greet them I hugged Tori. " Tori this is Andre. Andre this is Tori."

"So nice to meet you Beck, Andre this is my friend jade. Jade this is Beck and Andre." we each shook hands before we sat down.

I was placed next to Jade who was telling me about her job. " window designs have I seen any?"

" I just did one where people were in bondage."

"oh that sounds interesting. " I took a sip of water.

I over heard Andre talking about his favorite writer I could never remember his name. Tori had a look of bored all over her face. She looked over at Jade and I " Jade you and Beck are both from New Jersey."

"really where are you from?" I could tell in her tone she didn't care but I answered anyway " haddonfield. You?"

"Haworth" and that was the end of that. This date couldn't get worse.

Dinner had arrived,Tori ordered off the menu again, and we were discussing pop culture.

Jade was arguing a point I had said "how can you say it's only this generation who cares about what people on tv do? Reality tv has been around since the 90's. Jersey Shore is to today's youth as the Real world was to them in the 90's. I can't take credit for the last part I read it in a magazine."

Andres eyes bugged out " I wrote that."

The date just got worse.

" you wrote that? Where did I read that?" she sound skeptical and impressed at the same time.

"In the Times" he smiled. "Get over yourself. I've never quoted anything in my life and you wrote it." she looked at Tori and I " isn't that amazing?"

Tori and I only smiled. We looked at each other knowing it wasn't working the way we planned.

The walk home was awkward. Andre asked if he could call Jade. Since I didn't like her I said no problem, but to wait a few days as to not hurt Tori's feelings.

He agreed with me, but what did he do 2 seconds later? He hails a cab and the two of them go off to his apartment leaving Tori and I alone on the sidewalk.

" guess the night wasn't a total bust" she laughed. I joined her in laughter " come on I'll walk you home."


	7. Chapter 7

Four Month Later

"Can you believe Jade and Andre are moving in together?" I asked Beck as we walked to a store to buy them a house warming present. I wanted to get them a plant but Beck insisted that it needed to be high tech.

Everything in the store was so not jade-a plant isn't even Jade. I think Beck wanted to come here for himself since he played with every little gadget.

"We aren't getting them anything from here. neither of them like this stuff." I tried to get Beck to leave but he wandered off. Where did he go? I then hear my name being called over a speaker "Tori please report to me."

I turn to the direction the sound came from to find Beck standing in front of a Rock Band set up. "you've got to be kidding me." I walk over "Can you stop playing and look for a gift for our friends?"

"umm Tori I just found it! come on sing with me." he smirked at me. I shook my head no. his smirk turned into a frown "Come on don't be so uptight. Where is this out going Tori you're always telling me about?"

"All grown up; besides I don't think you can actually play with this. It's only for looking at." I pull on his shirt to make him leave but he pulls away. "Then why does it say try me" he has this twinkle in his eye knowing that I have to cave to his demands.

"oh what the hell. What is the try me song?" I shrugged in defeat. Beck grinned in success "the song is We Got the Beat by the Go-Gos."

"lets do this" I walked right up the microphone next to Beck who had picked up the Guitar. I hadn't sung outside my shower since my freshman year in College. The music started Beck was playing and we waited for the cue to sing. The cue came in and we belted out the lyrics

"_See the people walking down the street  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
They don't know where they wanna go  
But they're walking in time_

They got the beat  
They got the beat  
They got the beat, yeah  
They got the beat".

We got through the chorus and I noticed Beck stopped singing. "why did you stop ? is my voice that out of tune?"

Beck didn't speak he barely blinked. "whats wrong?" I asked again.

"Alyssa" he whispered "shes walking right towards us."

I look up to see this model goddess with long brown hair and bright green eyes. Beck was married to her? The goddess- I mean Alyssa came right over to us. She was with a fairly attractive man, who was at least 10 years older then her, with salt & pepper hair.

"Hi Beck" she said with not a warm smile.

"Alyssa" he coldly responded.

"Beck this is Paul, Paul Beck." Beck took Pauls hand, but didn't say anything. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I almost introduced myself when Beck remembered his manners. "Sorry alyssa this is Tori, Tori Alyssa and paul." I shook their hands "nice to meet you."

I pulled my hand back and alyssa curtly said "well bye." She seemed liked a major bitch but I remained quiet as we watched paul and her walk off. As soon as they left We Got the Beat ended. "I don't think we are going to find anything here; lets go." Beck powered walked out of the store.

"Wait up" I called to him. "are you okay?"

He smiled but not a very geniune one "I'm fine. Really I am. I live in a city with 10 million people I was bound to run into my ex wife at some point; so boom it happened I'm over it. lets go get Jade and Andre a plant."

Beck was silent for the rest of the afternoon. I didn't try to push him to talk, more because I didn't know what to say. When he was upset he went into his own little world; hopefully his little world wouldn't come into ours.

I had decided to get Jade and Andre a cactus so Jade couldn't kill it even if she tried; and I knew she would. She would also like how it could be used as a weapon. Jade wasn't mean or uncompassionate, in fact she was the complete opposite, she just has this very dark side.

We finally made it to their new apartment, it was beautiful. Very old fashioned and yet very modern. We were standing in the living room, Beck had excused himself to look out the window. Jade and Andre were discussing what of Andres furniture they would keep, the sight was making me laugh, and I hate to admit it a twinge of jealousy.

"We are not keeping this stupid table." Jade pointed to Andres Coffee table, which was a wagon wheel with a glass on top of it.

"my grandmother gave it to me" he protested.

"and she is nuts. No the table goes."

"Lets ask Beck and Tori" he pointed to the table "what do you think?"

Beck who was absently looking out the window turned at the sound of his name "sure why not." Andre smiled "see he likes it."

Jade groaned "of course he likes it he is a guy. Tori?"

I wrinkle my nose and shook my head " sorry Andre but it is ugly."

"Come on its not so bad. I need something that belongs to me." he sighed "at least I have my barstools."

Jade whistled and looked away.

"were not keeping the bar stools are we?"

She kissed him "No, I'm just helping you have good taste. "

Beck turned back into the conversation " you know Alyssa and I were like this. Right now everyone is in love and happy. But I'm going to warn you sooner or later you're going to screaming at each other about who gets this plate. This $10 plate will cost you a thousand dollars in phone calls to the law firm of that's mine this is yours."

I rush next to him and harshly whisper " Beck stop don't do this right now."

He shook my warning off " no this is for their own good. I don't want them to be like me and find them selves singing We got the beat in front of Paul. Please guys do me a favor and write your names in your books before they get mixed up. Because believe it or not you will be fighting over who gets this stupid wagon wheel, roy rogers, garage sale coffee table." His voice raised so loud I never heard him shout like that before.

Andre looked dumbfounded " I thought you said you liked it?"

" I was being nice" Beck shouted as he exited.

I turn to Jade and Andre "I'm sorry, he just bumped into Alyssa. Not that is an excuse. Excuse me please." I follow Beck out, but not before I heard Jade tell Andre she would never want that coffee table. At least his little rant didn't ruin their happiness.

I found Beck sitting on the front steps. " Beck what you did up there was completely inappropriate. Just because you are upset doesn't mean you have the right to make everyone upset with you. I…"

"great I'm getting lectured by ms hospital corners" he interupted me.

"excuse me?" I went on the defense.

" You're always so perfect, never upset. You never get upset about Danny how is that possible?".

I stared at him my blood was boiling. How could he , of all people, talk to me like that. " I don't have to take this crap from you." I begin to walk away but I realized I don't have my purse with me so I can't even get home.

Beck followed me. "ugh" I turn back to the apartment. Beck followed me again "if you're so over Danny, why aren't you seeing anyone?"

I turn to face him " I see people!" I shout.

Beck threw his hands up "see people? have you slept with anyone since you broke up with Danny almost 9 months ago?".

My jaw dropped, I clenched my fist I never in my life wanted to punch someone until this moment. "What the hell does that have do with anything?" I beginning shouting " that will prove I'm over danny because I fucked somebody?" I never swear this man makes me so angry! "you're going to have move back to New Jersey Beck because you've slept with everyone in New York and I don't see that turing Alyssa into a faint memory. Besides I will make love when it is making love. Not like I am out for revenge like you." I finally let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Beck stared "are you finished?"

I sigh "yes". "Can I say something?" he asked.

I sigh again, my blood pressure is going down again " yes".

He pulled me into a hug "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he whispered. We continued to hug, then we heard the door crash open. There was Andre carrying out the wagon " don't say a word."

Beck and I laughed. When we were all back in the apartment I made Beck apologize.

"Andre, Jade I'm sorry for my out burst. I had just bumped into Alyssa, now I know that isn't an excuse but all my anger for her came to a boiling point. You are not like Alyssa and I, you are better."

"thank you Beck" Jade kissed his cheek. Andre patted his back " no hard feelings man, I know what she did to you. I'm hungry lets all go out for dinner." We all agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

My phone beeped it was a text from Jade _"Game night our place tomorrow at 8."  
_  
A game night uh I hit reply _"cool. Is it ok if I bring Patrick?"_

Beep

_" yes it's fine. It's better actually since Beck is bringing Ella, so with Cat and Rob it will be a couples night."_

I began to type "_oh so Becks bringing Ella. I have yet to meet her wonder what he is trying to hide from me..." _I looked at text before sending it and decided against it. I deleted what I typed and replied _"Can't wait."_

I had been seeing Patrick for a little over 3 weeks. He is a new journalist that the magazine hired. He is just what I need; a nice guy. He has gotten along great with Jade and Andre which is great. He hasn't met Beck yet though. We haven't seen each other lately, not because we're fighting it's just out schedules are off. He had to fly to DC for a convention last week, then the week before I had to go to Miami to cover a story with Patrick that's where we got close.

I told Beck about Patrick; he seemed happy for me but with Beck you can never tell.

I was happy for him when he told me that he was seeing this woman Ella. She works in a bakery downtown. At least he is dating her and not just using her for sex. I text Patrick about tomorrow and he is all in.

XXXXX

We arrive at Jade and Andres at exactly 8, Jade hates when people are too early and too late.

Jade answered the door and gave us a hug "always on time Tori. It's why I love you."  
If she only knew that I put my make up on in the can so I won't be late. " Love you too, here we brought some wine" I say holding up the bottle.

"Perfect, have a seat. Cat just called she'll be here in a couple minutes and Beck will show up when ever he feels like showing up." as she said the words Beck walked through the open door.

"I've decided to grace you with my presences" he smirked. Jade leaned in for a hug " wow only 5 minutes late that's a record for you." she shook the hand of obviously Ella, who handed her a dessert box. " Thanks for coming Ella. You guys have a seat, wine anyone?"

Beck and I answered yes at the same time, way to keep cool Tori I tell myself. We took our places in the living room, I knew it was time to introduce them but I hate how I always have to do it first.

I cleared my thought " Beck I want you to meet Patrick Jackson, Patrick this is Beck Oliver" they shook hands.

Beck turned to Ella " Ella this is Tori Vega, Tori this is Ella Fitzgerald."

I smile " it's nice to meet you." wow she is so young, she can't be older the 27.

Ella took me into a hug that I wasn't expecting " it's so great to finally meet you Beck talks about you all the time."

I patted her back to release me " oh he does huh I hope it's all good." I stole a glance at Beck who had a tint of pink in his cheeks.

Jade reenters with the wine and Andre on her heels carrying three board games.

The door bell rings and Cat and Rob enter, "Hi" Cat calls.

She takes her seat and Rob leans on the arm of her chair. Andre sets up the boxes on the table "so we have apples to apples, Taboo, and Picturnary. What game do you want to play first?"

I didn't care really, it was funny how now that we were couples this is what we did/

"lets play apples to apples first" Cat suggested.

We played both apples to apples and Taboo, Beck won both. God he wins at everything. For pictunary we split into teams, my turn was up. I picked the hardest word ever, the word dry. "Urg" I groan. I have no idea what to draw. At first I think to draw a towel, so I draw it and everyone shouts "towel, blanket, sheet." I sigh and shake my head, I scribble the picture out. Then I thought hey I'll make water droplets with a slash going through it and they can figure out it means dry.

Time is running out, so I scribble fast. Andre shouts "towel". Beck smacks his head "she just scribbled that out" he studdied the picture "umm no water."

I shake my head and urge with my hands to go farther. He studys again "no water" he repeats.

I glare at him, he glares back "draw something else, resembling anything" he says in a frustrated tone. If I could, I would, but I can't so I can only make it darker.

"10 seconds" Rob calls.

I point to the water drops and the slash again. "No water" Beck shouts. "Times up" Rob said.

"ugh, no it was dry" I sigh.

"dry? that's stupid" Beck complained

"Our team has 230 and yours has 110" Rob smiled. Patrick came over to me " I had the hardest one" I fake whine. "you did great, see no water clearly means its dry."

I smile as he kisses me, he is so sweet.

"Coffee anyone?" Jade asks we all answer yes. "I'll help you" I offer.

Andre took Beck into the den to look at his new book cover. I followed Jade into the kitchen.

"So Ella seems nice" I casually say.

"She is sweet" Jade said as she made the coffee.

"She seems a bit young for him though" I take the cake out of the box. "ya maybe, but look what she has done. She makes 2500 cakes a weeks."

I pause as I take the plates out of the cabinet "what? You mean she is Aunt Ella? But Beck doesn't even like sweets."

"well Patrick is really great" Jade brought me out of my thoughts. "he is I'm happy."

XXX

"So how are things with Ella?" Andre asked as I looked at his cover.

"Going well, but when I asked her where she was when she heard the Pope died she said Junior Biology."

"wow" andre laughed.

" I know I was married and she was a junior in highschool" I laugh.

" is this the first time you've met Patrick?" Andre asked.

"yup" I say quicker and colder then I mean too.

" you should give him a chance and get to know him. he's cool, he brought us to a mets game last week."

"what Tori hates baseball."

"dessert and coffee time" Jade called.

XXXX

So the game night was a success for Ella and Patrick they began to see each other. It's no big deal we weren't serious. Tori took it well in fact she was the one to break up with Patrick. She told the other night on the phone.

"_I told him that while it was fun, I just wasn't ready for a real relationship. He then told me he firgured and said he was going to ask out Ella. They hit it off at Jade and Andres. I didn't know you stopped seeing her?" _

"_I didn't stop seeing her, well now I have" I laugh. "Oh well, we weren't serious and she was so young we had nothing to talk about. Are you sure you're okay, I mean really?"_

_I could hear her smile "yes. I really am thank you." _

Tonight was a boring night, I stayed in watched a crappy movie and now was settling to read a book. As always I read the last page first. My phone rang and I knew it was Tori by the ringtone.

"Tori?"

Silence then a sniffle "are you busy?"

I sit up in my chair "no are you okay?"

She sniffled again " can you come over?"

"I'm on my way" I end the call and rush out.

15 minutes later I knock on her door. She opens the door, her eyes are all puffy from crying. Her nose is raw from blowing it so much. She only had on her pink robe, she loved that robe it was like her secret blanket. It made her feel safe.

"hi" she sniffs.

"are you okay? What happened" I asked, I've never seen her this upset.

She opened the door wider "come on in."

I walked in still watching her, she goes to blow her nose but her tissue is all used. She stares at it for a moment " I need a kleenex."

"ok" I gently tell her.

"ok" she tosses her used one on the floor.

"Tori what happened?" I asked as we walk into her bedroom on the hunt for the kleenex.

"Danny called. Said he wanted to know how I was doing? I tell him fine. I ask him he goes fine blah blah blah." She walked all over the room looking they were under her blanket. I handed her one, she used it and then tossed it. I just sat and listened.

"I'm on the phone thinking I am so over this man, he then…" she inhaled a sob. " he then said I have some news. Her name is Ashlee shes a paralegal at his firm. She's supposed to be his transitional person shes not supposed to be the one."

She joined me on the bed tears streaming down her face. "all this time I kept saying he didn't want to get married the truth is he didn't want to marry me." she lets out this sigh as though a weight has been lifted.

I rub her back "if you could take him back right now would you?" I ask.

She looks up and sobs " No. but why didn't he want to marry me?" she flopped backwards on the bed, I followed.

"nothing is wrong with you" I push her hair out of her face.

"I'm difficult" she whines.

"challenging" I offer as a better answer.

" I'm too structured and completley closed off." I shrug " ya but in a good way."

She pulled herself up again "No, No , No I drove him away. And I'm going to be 40."

I get up and look at her "when?" did she lie about her age?

"someday" she waived her hand to indicate the future.

" in 8 years" I remind her.

"But it's just sitting there like a nig dead end." She poked me in the shoulder "and its not the same for men. Charlie Chaplin had babies when he was 73."

As a reflex I make a joke "ya but he was too old to pick'em up."

This got her to laugh only for a second then she began sobbing into my sweater. "it's okay this is my leat favorite sweater."

She let out 5 good deep breaths. I kissed her fore head "there you go."

She looked up into my eyes, I pushed her hair out of her face again and placed a friendly kiss on her lips.

"are you going to be okay?"

She placed another kiss on me " can you hold me for a little bit longer."

"come here" I wrap my arms tighter around her.

She kisses me with more force I return it. she tickles my lips with her tongue to enter. My mind is telling me no, but I can't resist her. I don't want this to be me using her broken emotions. I open my mouth and her tongue massages my tongue.

I slip off her robe, too kiss her shoulder. They thought of that this whole thing is wrong ran through my head but I didn't want to upset Tori any more then she already was. It was the wrong time to tell her that it might be a bad time. She pulled off my sweater and kissed my chest. Oh what the hell.

XXX

An hour later I layed in bed next to Tori. She had her head on my chest. I didn't know if she was awake or asleep until she spoke "are you comfortable?"

I was far from comfortable but I lied "yes."

She got up to get herself a drink and come back "do you want to watch a movie?"

"no" I shook my head. She smiles and climbs back into bed "do you just want to go to bed?"

"sure" I fugured it was the safest bet.

My phones alarm went off at 5:30, I didn't sleep at all. I quietly get out of bed, I shut my alarm off and get redressed. Tori began to stir , she looked at me like a deer in the head lights.

"where are you going?"

"I have to go home and get ready for work. You have to go to work as well, but I would like to take you to dinner tonight." I kiss her but she recoiled back.

"I'll call you on my lunch." I made my exit to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry it took me so long I'm working on another fic that had just sucked me in. So here is chap 9 :) thanks for all the reviews and follows**

Oh my God! Oh my God! What did I do? How could I be so stupid. I fall back on my pillow back on my pillow after Beck ran out the door.

I have to call Jade. It rang only twice when a very tired and very angry Jade answered. " You better have a good reason Tori." in the background I hear Andre moan " no one I know calls this early." I then hear a ding " was that Andres phone?"

"no it was his alarm" Jade said quickly. "So why are you calling at this ungodly hour?"

" I don't even know where to begin. Well Beck came over last night because I was upset that Dan was getting married. We began kissing and the next thing I knew we did it." I sunk my face in my palm.

"Tori that's wonderful we wanted it to happen for so long. We were beginning to think you were both dense that you couldn't see you're perfect together."

"No this isn't wonderful. This is I don't know. It feels wrong but I don't know."

"Well how was it?" Jade asked.

I shrug " I thought it was good but now I'm not sure since he ran out the door this morning."

"oh I'm sorry. Do you want to come over for breakfast later?"

"no thanks but I have to work. How could I be this stupid?" I hit myself in the forehead.

"you're not stupid. Shit happens. You know I'll call you later Andre is glaring at me" Jade said soothingly.

I realize how early it is " oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have called this early. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and get myself out of bed. I rip off my sheets and stuff them in the hamper. "Last night never happened" I say out loud.

I shower and apply my make up. As I sat staring into the mirror I decided I was just going to tell him it was a mistake. I just hope I get to say it first.

XXXXX

I felt bad about running out like that. Well I didn't run out I spent the night and I really have to go to work. Still I can't believe that happened. I text Andre "dude I think I did something stupid."

I get a response quicker then I expected "No one I know texts this early." Jade must be on the phone with Tori but I still need to talk to Andre.

"I'm sorry bro but I think I messed up my friendship with Tori."

"what did you do exactly?"

"well she called me over last night crying over Dan getting married. Well I hugged her. Then she kissed me one thing lead to another and we did it."

"Wow dude! That's not awful it's wonderful. Jade and I were waiting for it to happen. How was it?"

"The during was great but then I felt suffocated. I had to get out of there. I feel bad for Tori you know how woman get."

"Sorry bro. Do you want to come over for breakfast?"

"no I'm already late."

"Good. I mean I don't want you to ruin your schedule more then you already have." Jade must of invited Tori over. " Call me later and we'll talk more."

"Ok" I reply back. I reach my apartment and hope in the shower. I let the water fall off my skin. I have to tell her it was a mistake. I just hope she says it first.

I call her on my lunch as promised " Hi Tori."

"Hello" she said flatly. I knew it was going to be weird like this but I kept talking.

"So are you still up for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll make reservations at 21 club. I know you love their food."

"Sounds nice. Text me the time and I'll meet you."

"Ok. But I can pick you up it's no problem."

"No I'll just meet you there."

"Ok. See you tonight Tori." in the existence of us knowing each other that was the most awkward conversation we ever had.

XXXXX

"Ah what to wear?" I said to myself. I got off work early since I'm ahead of my deadline. So I'm storming my closet to find something. I had to look like I was fine with my decision. Which I totally am; I think.

It was bad that we slept together right? Or was Jade right that it was meant to be? No it was wrong. God what if Beck read more into it? " Ha" I laugh. This is Beck, egotistical, womanizing, fraternizing Beck.

I grab my phone and dial "Jade please come over I need help."

"I'll be over in 10" she hung up.

"How did I let this happen?" I ask Jade who was sitting across from me at my kitchen island.

"You let your emotions get the best of you. It happens. You tell him it was a mistake and you move on. I'm sure Beck feels the same way."

She rests her head on her right hand leaving her left hand on the counter.

"You're right. Ah I'm so stupid."

I look down at the counter and get a glimpse of Jades hand. On her ring finger is a solitaire black round cut diamond. I grab her hand and she lurches forward " Tori!"

"Oh my God is this what I think it is?" I squeal.

"Yes" Jade smiles. "Ahh" I shout in joy and stretch to hug her much to her chagrin.

"Congratulations. When did it happen? Why black? I feel like a fool here I am talking all about me. Tell me everything."

"First you have a real issue so I don't mind. Second Andre knows I don't like things that shimmer and make rainbows and that I love black. Third it happened 2 nights ago."

I swatted her hand " you waited 2 days to tell me? Were you ever going too" I joked.

"What I was busy" Jade shrugged.

"So tell me how it happened."

"Well I was surprised; which you know I hate. Anyway I came home from work and I find dinner all made and the dinning room set with candles. I call out to Andre and he comes out of the kitchen with a dozen roses. He gives me a kiss and leads me to the table. I immediately get curious and start asking a million questions and ask for an explanation. Andre holds up his hand for me to stop talking and gets on one knee."

I squeal at the story and urge Jade to go on.

" He takes my hand and says ' I've never been happier then when I'm with you. My whole life I've waited for the feeling of something to complete me and that thing is you. You are undoubtedly crazy and as stubborn as a mule but I wouldn't change you for anything. I love you Jade West and you would make me the happiest and the luckiest guy in the world if you'd became my wife. So Jade will you marry me?'

against my will I start to cry. I tell him yes. We're getting married in 3 months."

I squeal again and get Jades death glares if I make that noise again. " Sorry I'm just so happy for you! 3 months that isn't long."

"No it's not. It has to do with his grandmother I don't know and really don't care. I just can't wait to marry him. Look at me excited for marriage. Remember when I used to make fun of people like me?". She laughed.

"yes I do remember." I really am happy for them but I can't help feel a twinge of jealousy. I'm the only one who is still single. Too bad I'm allergic or I would start getting my cats now. Jade pulled me out of my thoughts " I want you to be my maid of honor. Will you?"

"Really? Oh my gosh of course. I'm so honored. What about your

sister?"

"the person who happens to share the same parents as I do is a bitch who lives out in LA and never calls or visits. You're my real sister and that's why I want you to be my maid of honor."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said." I was so lost in talk about Jade I almost forgot why I called her here. Jade of course didn't " as for tonight aim for something classy that won't show a lot of skin. Your black leggings and blue button down would be nice. You can spice it up with your black sparkly belt and sort of matching bracelet. Also wear your hair down we don't want him thinking about nibbling on your neck."

"Jade you said he would think it was a mistake."

"Just covering all the bases. Literally" she joked.

"Very funny. So what else should I do?"

XXX

Beck texted me that the reservation was for 8. I arrived at 7:30. I had taken Jades advice on the outfit. God I feel like I'm going to a business dinner rather then dinner with one of my closets friend.

Beck arrived at 7:45. He looked very handsome in his suit he opted for no tie though. I really liked him in a suit, all he usually wears is t-shirts and jeans every chance he gets. Not that looks bad on him but he looks really good in a suit. God I have to stop these thoughts.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "How was work?" he asked.

"Fine. I got out early due to being a head of schedule. How about you?"

"Boring but also fine. New client came in so that was pretty much the highlight at work." I nod in reply. Not a moment to soon our table was ready. We sat in silence other then ordering our food. It was now or never to say it was a mistake. I take a deep breath and blurt it out " last night was a mistake."

"I'm so glad you think so too" he quickly sighed in relief. Which upset me just a little. I must of had a frown on my face and he noticed because he continued. "not that it was great last night."

I put on my fake voice " yes it was." I would be lying to myself though if I said it wasn't.

He nods emphatically " yes it was. It just shouldn't of happened."

"right" I agree.

"Right" he says again. It was the answer I thought I wanted to hear but hearing it actually come out of his mouth made me want a different answer. I guess its for the best though.

We sat in silence again. The salads came and Beck began to eat as though everything was fine. "it's so nice when you can go to dinner with someone and not have to talk."

I watch him as I slowly pick at my salad. Did he really feel relieved that he didn't have to deal with me or even talk to me? I'm more depressed now then I was this morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hi all. I have a feeling that this is going to be short and I apologize for that. I'm having some issues finishing this. Not because I don't know how to end it I just never seem to want to write it. But I am going to finish. There is technically 2 chapters left, but I may make it into one. Onto chapter 10. thanks in advance for the reviews.**

_Two weeks after incident_

"Have you seen Beck at all?" Cat asked at lunch.

I shook my head " no. I'm still not ready."

"Well you both said it was a mistake" Jade said.

I took a bite of my sandwich "yes. It is still awkward though." What was Jade getting at?

"Are you sure you wanted him to say it was a mistake?" Cat gently said.

I scoffed a little to hard and loud. " God no. it is way better this way. He is a pig and can't be in a real relationship." Why was this turning on her? She was happy with the decision. Is it her fault that Beck didn't contact her either.

"While that may or not be a true statement; it doesn't change the fact that you wish he said it wasn't a mistake" Jade boldly said. Cat nodded in agreement.

I could only stare at them.

_Three Weeks_

"I think I know what the real problem is" I started to say to Andre. We were taking a run through Central Park.

"Problem about what Beck?" Andre sighed.

"The problem with Tori and I. The problem is that she and I knew each other stories. So once we were done we had nothing to talk about." That had to be the reason why she hasn't talk to me.

"Sure that's the problem Beck." Andre said and picked up his pace to get ahead of me.

"What do you think it is something else?" I ran after Andre.

_Five weeks_

It was a sunny mid September Wednesday; Andre and I grabed hot dogs off a vendor for lunch.

"So you haven't talked to Tori in five weeks?" Andre gasped.

"I'm waiting until she call me. The whole thing is complicated."

Andre looked like he wanted to say something but only said " It's your life."

I didn't press him any further and decided to change the subject. "How are the wedding plans coming? I'm so honored that ou chose me to be your best man."

"well you are my best man. Plans are coming along. Jade is surprisingly getting into it. She has already gone dress shopping with Tori."

"That's great." I imagine how pretty Tori is going to look in her bridesmaid dress. "so why the big rush? Only a 3 month engagement?" I took a seat on a nearby bench and Andre joined me.

"It was my grandmothers idea. You know how she lost her mind; well she has thing about the number 3. Things have to be done in 3. She first wanted it to be in 3 days, but we told her we didn't want to elope we wanted a real ceremony. Then she wanted it in 3 weeks and no venue was available so we compromised on 3 months because we weren't going to wait 3 years."

"Why does it matter? Just tell her that it is 3 months and push the date to later."

Andre laughed "she's crazy, but can still count. Besides I can't wait to marry Jade and for the fact that my grandmother is paying for the honeymoon."

"Wow that's an awesome wedding present."

"It really is. It's not like we can't aford it, but it's nice not having to pay."

"Where are you going?" I wipe mustard off my chin.

"Thornberry Castle in England. They say it is haunted so Jade is super-excited. We are going on a lot of day trips since we will be there for two weeks." Andre got up and threw away his trash.

"That's interesting. You guys should have a lot of fun. They honeymoon sort of sets the tone for the marriage. Go somewhere awesome, your marriage will be too. I should of left Alyssa after our honeymoon." I follow him to the bin.

"Where did you go again?"

"Upstate to her uncles cabin. Five days in the woods with no internet or cable and for four of them she complained that she couldn't get on her facebook. God she was so conceited. It was her idea to go there, not my fault her uncle got rid of all his amenities right before we got there." My blood began to boil just thinking about her. Andres voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Well that's in the past. Your next honeymoon will be better."

_6 weeks-7 weeks until wedding_

"Tori has yet to call me. Our friendship seems to be over. Maybe theres a point in the relationship where it is just to late have sex."

It is a rainy October day. I am walking home and on the phone with Andre. Since I'm never with Tori anymore all my time is with Andre. I had no idea I had so little amount of friends. I pull my collar on my green army jacket up.

"Sorry Beck. You need to start seeing people" Andre said.

"I see people. I went out with someone last night. I'm heading home from it now" I smirked even though he couldn't see me.

"I don't mean casual sex Beck. I mean a real date one that could become a girlfriend."

"None of the girls I meet are dating material." I buy an umbrella in a little shop; since the rain is really coming down. That's what I love about New York everything you need is right there.

"That's because you pick up bimbos at bars. I'm going to find you someone and you can go on a double date with Jade and I."

"Ugh fine." I didn't really want to date anyone, but he was right. I was getting to old for the bar scene. In another year I would be the creepy old guy.

"Ok great. I will find someone perfect for you. Well almost perfect." I knew he meant that Tori was the one that was perfect for me.

"I'll talk you later man."

Andre ended the call.

_8 weeks- 5 weeks till wedding_

I went with Jade for her final fitting. I lounged myself on a couch and snacked on some M&M's.

"So" I begin. "Is Beck bringing anyone to the wedding?"

If Jade wasn't being pinned she would of shrugged. "I'm not sure. He was dating this medical billing specialist that Andre introduced him too."

I felt my body heat up in jealousy "what does she look like?"

"oh thin, pretty, big tits. Your basic nightmare." She turned to face me "what do you think?"

I had tears in my eyes "Oh Jade."

"Don't you dare start blubbering on me" Jade glared.

"I can't help it. You look beautiful." She had picked a simple dress that suited her perfectly. It was white with black on the top and the botttom. My dress was all black and hit at the knee.

"You really think so?" Jade relooked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my God yes." I wipe my eyes dry.

"Never thought I would be so excited to get married" Jade smiled.

"Me either" I joked.

_Day of wedding_

The big day was finally here. I stood in the bridal room of the Dumbo Loft. It was an old coffee factory and Jade fell in love.

The bride was getting the final touches done. Her hair was all black, for her wedding she got rid of her teal highlights. Since she opted for no veil she wore her hair up. On her side bun was a crystal flower. She looked stunning.

Jade said I could wear my hair anyway I wanted so I chose to wear it down. I did have curled and give it a bit of bounce though.

Jades father came in; they weren't really close, but when he saw Jade he smiled.

"You look beautiful sweetheart. Andre is a lucky man."

"Thanks dad." She stood up and took her dads waiting arm. "Okay lets do this."

Cat sang Ava Maria while people were getting seated. Her voice is so beautiful; I always wanted her to sing professionally. The music began to play and I made my way to the front. I look up and there was Beck looking handsome in his tux. Damn him for being handsome.

Jade and her dad made their way down the aisle. Jade had the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face.

She lightly kissed her fathers cheek as she took Andres hand. The priest began " we are gathered here today…"

I zoned out, I couldn't help but look at Beck. 3 months, he hasn't tried to contact me once in 3 months. What a jerk. I am staring at him and he looks up at me. Crap he caught me staring. I blink and look back at Jade and Andre. I zoned back in "time for the rings." I smile as they exchange vows.

"By the power vested in me and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The room errupted in applause.

The reception was also at the Dumbo Loft we justwent up to the next floor.

Cat and I stood talking and watching Jade dance with Andre. "I've never seen her so happy" I remarked.

"I know. What are we going to do with you though?" Cat asked.

"Me? I'll be fine."

Cat was going to respond when Rob came over. "Care to dance milady?"

Cat smiled "Oh yeah I do." She laughed as she dragged her husband onto the dance floor.

As the story of my life I stood alone among the couples. I must be destined to be the single friend for the rest of my life.

"Hi Tori." A voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I turn and see Beck.

"Hello" I said coldly. My tone didn't turn him away.

It was a lovely ceremony" he said.

"Beautiful." I took a shrimp puff from a waiter; I needed something to figet with.

"Can't believe Thanksgiving is in two weeks. Holidays are always so rough."

"yup they can be torture." I was not in the mood for small talk especially with Beck.

"So are we…?" he began but I interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We have too at some point."

I held my hand up " I don't want to talk about it."

"Tori."

I walk away and beckoned him to follow.

"are we really going to not talk about it?" he asked.

"I'm trying to not make it a big deal" I reason.

"I'm not trying to make it a big deal either. I'm not saying it doesn't mean anything but why does it have to mean everything?"

"Because it does! You should know that better then anyone else" I hissed.

"We really need to move on from this" he said.

"Move on? I'm not sure I'm ready. I mean it did just happen."

Beck scoffed "just happened? It happened 3 months ago."

"So? Your point is what?" I snide.

"So you know how a year to a person is like 7 to a dog?" he asked me.

I was about to say that's not true; when the words meaning hit my brain. " is one of us supposed o be adog in this scenario?"

"yes" he said simply.

"who is the dog?"

"you are." He said it so casually it made me so angry.

"I am. I am the dog. I…" I walk closer to the kitchen. " I am not the dog. You are the dog. You're the one who ran out the next day."

"I didn't run out" he tried to defend himself.

"no sprinted is more like it." I turn and sped walked to the kitchen.

"We both said it was a mistake" he called as he followed.

"The worst mistake I ever made." I threw the shrimp puff I had been holding as I slammed into the kitchen.

Beck was right on my heel. "Let me get one thing straight I did not go over to our apartment that night to make love to you. But you looked up at me with your big weepy eyes saying don't go Beck. Hold me longer Beck. What was I supposed to do?"

I felt my eyes water in anger. I tried to form the right words but I couldn't. I said the only thing I could say. "You took pity on me? Fuck you." I slapped him hard across the face. I stormed out before he could see me cry. I get back to the party and Andre is at the mic.

"I would like to propose a toast to Beck and Tori. Becauseif either of us had found them remotely attractive we wouldn't be here today."

Everyone clapped and laughed as they turned to stare at Beck and I. His cheek was bright red from where I slapped him and I knew my eyes were all puffy. I wanted to go home.

The reception ended around midnight. Everyone waived Jade and Andres off as the left for the airport; their flight was at 2.

I had managed to avoid Beck for the rest of the evening. I was done with him.

**A/n: so this was longer then I thought it was going to be. So yay for that. To know what Jades and toris dresses looked like. Got to alfred angelo website. Jades dress is style number 1797nb with black trim. And tori is 7027s. in black. **


	11. Chapter 11

Let me just say the holidays suck. Since my sister Trina, who lives in Connecticut, was hosting Thanksgiving this year, I spent the holiday with family. The whole 2days I was there I was bombarded with the question "when are you going to find a husband?" " You know you're no spring chicken." " Your sister did it right marrying Sinjin; who would of thought he would invent the software that AT&T use."

I was sick of it. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I wanted to be home so bad. Though home has not much to offer. When I opened the door it was dark, empty and lonely. "Why hello bottle of wine in my fridge."  
If I wasn't so nit picky about unpacking I wouldn't of even done it for day's. Thankfully I had a lot of work to do so I couldn't just wallow. I can't say I'm depressed. I'm just not happy.

December arrives with a big snow storm. I love snow it looks like everything is so clean and innocent.

This is my first Christmas season in 6 years where I have no boyfriend or man in my life. Before that I was living with Cat so I wasn't alone. Now I am alone. I am ok with not having a boyfriend; well sort of. I was really glad that Danny is no longer apart if my life. I am better with out him. I've made my peace with the whole thing.

Beck however was different. I am sad he isn't apart of my life anymore. But I am still so mad at him. I hated him. He didn't seem to care about my feelings on what the sex meant to me. He knew it was the first time I was intimate with someone since Danny. Which had been almost a year and a half. I felt so used when he said he took pity on me.

Maybe I should try to get into the Christmas spirit. I'll go out this weekend and buy a tree.

12/7/13

So the world seems to have a cruel joke on single people. Where you ate unable to do perhaps the most enjoyable activity by yourself.

I get to the tree stand at 2:30. It takes my 2 hours to find the perfect one. I tell the guy who carries it to the front. He lays it on the ground waiting for me too pay.

The tree is awkward and slightly heavy. I couldn't even pick it up right to carry it. I had to drag the damn thing 3 blocks and 4 flights of stairs to get back to my apartment. Took me a half hour to get home since the damn trunk kept dropping out of my hands.

I cursed Beck the whole way.

I jam my key in the lock and kick open the door. My house phone is ringing I am seriously frustrated at this point so I let my machine get it. Call me old fashioned I still have an actual answering machine. I pulling and dragging in the tree when I hear Becks voice.

"Hi Tori. It's me" a quick pause. He must of bean waiting to see if I works pick up. He started again " I was calling to say hello. Also I wanted to remind you that this is not only the season of giving but of groveling. So I'm doing traditional groveling. Call me."

"Ha!" I burst out. I slam the door shut as I kick of the rest of the tree in. He has the balls to call me and do a half fast apology and expect that to make everything better.

I look down at the tree and sigh " time to put you up I guess. Unfortunately next year I will probably have to get a fake one. "

I pull my phone out of my pocket and notice that I have 7 missed calls. "Jeez was thing on silent?" I double check and it wasn't. The first message was from Jade; she invited me to see her window display and then dinner with Cat this evening. The next was from Cat telling me I had to go out with them tonight. The other 5 were from Beck, they all had the same message 'please call me' . I had no intention of doing that so I just deleted them. All of them on my phone at least I couldn't bring myself to delete the one off my machine.

Since I don't feel like talking to anyone, I quickly text Cat and Jade to let them know that I am going out tonight and will meet them at 7 in front of Barney's.

45 minutes later I had the tree standing perfectly straight in the stand. " Hehe go me!" I did a little dance of victory.

I glance at the clock on the cable box. It reads 5:50. I have to get going since I'm supposed to be a cross town in an hour and I still need to wash my hair.

XXXX

"Jade I don't know how you do it but this is amazing." I tell her as we stand outside Barney's.

"I know I'm amazing. I did all this in 3 days since I just got back from my honeymoon." Jade smiled as age mentally recalled her honeymoon.

"By the way I still want details about it" Cat said. She then frowned as an after thought " but nothing dirty or scary."

"Nothing dirty? Cat you have 2 kids. You know what happens on a honeymoon" Jade joked.

Cat pointed a finger at her " that doesn't mean I want full details. Casual talk of sex is fine; but I don't need you going all Samantha Jones on my Charlotte York."

Jade and I just laughed. " You really are Charlotte of the group" I say to her.

"And you're Carrie. The hopeless romantic you is alone until the very second" Jade said to me.

Oh God I am Carrie I thought to myself.

"Hopefully you'll find your mr. Big soon" Cat rubbed my shoulder.

"Thanks Cat" I faintly smiled. I felt I had met my Mr. Big too bad I hated him.

2 weeks later - 12/21/13

I was, thankfully, working from home. Today was Saturday and I needed my article on my editors desk by this evening at 6. This is the first time in the 7 years that I've worked for the magazine that I was so late for my deadline. My editor had almost forced me to go into the office; but I convinced him that I would have less distraction if I worked from home.

I'm going to blame Beck for my distraction. He is the only thing on my mind. The bastard. I keep ignoring his calls and texts; I have nothing to say to him. I was still so hurt by him. I was mad at him for saying he took pity on me. But I was more mad at him for not being there anymore. I couldn't go complaining to him. I lost one if my closest friends.

"Argh focus Tori!" I place my fingers on the keys again. This topic is so boring, but this is what Clay wants.

As I am typing my house phone rings. I had turned off my phone so I wouldn't get any distractions. I knew it was Beck who was calling; since he is the only person besides my parents to call me on it, and my patents are on vacation in the caribbean.

I let the machine get the call. I couldn't help but sigh when I heard his voice.

"Hi Tori. Please pick up. I know you're there" he paused. "Okay there are three options here either A) you're not home, B) home but don't want to talk to me it C) home desperately want to talk to me but are trapped underneath something heavy. If it is either A or C please call me back."

How can he expect me to forgive him? I sigh, take a sip of my wine and begin typing again.

XXXX

12/23/13

Since Christmas is on Wednesday; Andre and I moved our every Wednesday lunch at the hot dog vendor in between our offices to today Monday.

"She obviously doesn't want to talk to me. I can't keep making myself look like a schmuck."

"Schmuck? You've been hanging out with Robbie too much" Andre laughed.

"Jewish words just seem to fit better" I argued.

"Things will work out the way they are supposed to. Just give her some space. She is dealing with a lot of emotional stuff as well you know."

" I've given her space. I've apologized. I don't know what else to do. I'm just going to stop trying to get in touch with her. That's exactly what I'm going to do" I say defiantly.

"Sure you are. Something for you to ponder over think on why you miss her so much. Well I need to get back to work. If I don't see you Merry Christmas" Andre hugged me.

"Merry Christmas Andre." I thought of what he said as he walked back towards his office. Why did I miss her do much?

I spent Christmas alone; I didn't mind since I liked being alone. Well that's a lie I don't like to be alone I just don't hate it like some people. The whole day I kept thinking of Tori and hoping she wasn't alone for the holiday. I kept my promise that I wouldn't call her for a total of two days. I called her on Thursday. I couldn't help it I had to try.

I had bought the rock band set I was going to get Jade and Andre all those months ago. I discovered I can download any song I wanted so I added Call Me by Tony Hutch. A classic I remember my mom listening too. I dialed her number all ready to sing to her machine. I was past the point of worrying of I looked like an idiot. Well in this case sounding like one.

The phone rang 7 times then the machine picked up. How she has an actual answering machine still I don't know. I hear her sweet voice saying the words I'm so used to "Hi this is Tori. I'm unavailable leave a message." I hear the beep inhale and let loose. " if you're feeling sad and lonely there's a service I can render. Tell the one who digs you only. I can be so warm and tender. Call me. Maybe it's late but call me. Call me and I'll be around." I shut the thing off " give me a call." I was about to hang up when I heard her voice.

"Hi Beck."

I scramble to get the phone back to my ear "Hi, hello hi. I didn't know you were there. " I was so happy to hear her real voice and not a recording. Her voice was so sweet to listen too.

"I was actually just leaving."

"Oh where are you going?" I hoped that didn't sound to nosey I just wanted to talk to her.

She apparently doesn't want small talk "what do you want Beck?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to call and say I'm sorry that I hurt you."

There was deafening silence from her end. She finally said " Ok." Ok that's it that's all I get? I wait for her to say more but she doesn't. I don't know what to do I had to keep her on the phone.

I bring up new years. "Are you going to the Schneiders party? Because I don't have a date and you don't have a date we always said we would be each others date." This was a mistake to bring up. It only made matters worse.

"I can't do this anymore Beck. I'm not your constellation prize. Goodbye.". She hung up the phone leaving me speechless. I slowly let the phone fall into my hands. " I really blew it."

12/31/13

I was told by Andre that he and Jade were taking Tori to the Schneiders party. Jade was really forcing her to go.

I was glad I wasn't going. "Who needs a big party? I have everything I need right here." I say as I flop onto my bed. "Some Rockin New Years Eve, mallomars bars; perhaps the greatest cookie ever, and I am about to give the Knicks their first championship since 1973." I shoot the ball into my homemade basket and miss. "Just like the Knicks I suck."

I look at the TV again "I have to get out of here."  
I grab my jacket and slammed the door behind me. I wander the empty streets. " This is great. I can catch up on my window shopping."

I knew I was upset; I always get extra positive when I'm feeling negative. I continue walking the streets. I'm not paying attention to where I'm going or where I am. I looked around and saw I was right in front of the Washington St arch. It was the exact spot that Tori dropped me off 12 years ago. Every memory came flooding back.

"_We can't be friends. Too bad you were the only person I knew in New York."_

"_You look like a normal person but you are the angel of death."_

_"Are we becoming friends? I think we_ _are."_

I remembered her laugh, her smile. I missed it. I even missed her smell. Her blended mix of lavender and vanilla was intoxicating. I missed her. I needed her I wanted her in my life. I need to tell her. I had to get to the Schneiders party.

I ran to the corner, 3 cabs were coming down the street. "Taxi! Taxi!" They kept on driving. "Fucking cabs on New Year's Eve."

I had to tell her tonight. She was only 7 blocks away so I started to run.

I was losing steam as i pulled the door to the hotel open; but I had to keep going. I ran up the stairs to the main ballroom; I hadn't thought on how I was going to find Tori. Luck or fate was on my side I spotted her coming towards the door.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was long and flowing. Her body looked amazing in her black mini dress. But I wasn't looking at her body. No I was looking at her face. Her beautiful angelic face. I marched straight over to her, didn't even bother with pleasantries. " I've been doing a lot of thinking the thing is I love you."

Her eyes got big "What?"

I repeat myself " I love you."

She folds her arms and voice very calm "how do you expect me to respond?"

"I was thinking you would say that you love me too." I tried to touch her arm but she pulled away.

"We'll in thinking more like I'm leaving" she pushes past me. I however grab her arm before she could get away. "Wait Tori. Doesn't anything I just said mean anything to you?"

"I'm sorry Beck " her voice began to crack with emotions. "I know it's New Year's Eve, I know you're feeling lonely, but you can't say you love me and think that everything will be alright. It doesn't work that way."

I throw my hands up " well how does it work? So I can do it" I'm shouting to be heard over the music and the countdown.

She shakes the tears from her eyes and shouts back " I don't know but not this way." She turns to leave but I grab her arm once again.

"We'll how about this way. I love that you get cold when its 73 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich." She frowned at me and I thought of something else " I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when your looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that I can still smell your perfume on my clothes after we spend the day together. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. To be clear its not because I'm lonely or that its New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest if your life with someone you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

Tori's face went from smiling back to frowning. "Ugh. You see this is why I get so mad at you. You say things like that and make it impossible for me to hate you. And I hate you beck I really hate you." She took a deep long sigh.

I had nothing else to say. I laid all my cards in the table. I was nervous on what she would say. I stared at her, waiting for her to do something. She looked at me again and mouthed the words I love you. I smiled. I pulled her close to me and kissed her. People were cheering for the New Years but I took it as they were cheering for us. We finally broke apart and auld Lang syne was playing.

I shake my head " what does this song even mean? Are we supposed to remember old friends? But we can't because we already forget them."

Tori only laughed "there's my Beck." She pulled me in for another kiss.

XXXXXXX

"Now why don't you tell me how you guys got together." I asked my newest couple for my documentary.

"When we first met we hated each other" Beck said

"No you didn't hate me. I hated you" Tori corrected. "The next time we met you didn't even remember me."

Beck gasped " I did too. I was only teasing when I said I didn't."

Tori playfully nudges him "sure." She turns back to me. " The third time we met we became friends."

"We were friends for a long time" Beck said.

Then Tori looked down " then we weren't."

Beck and Tori turned to each other, smiled and said "then we fell in love."

"Two months later we got married" Tori said as she smiled.

"Ya it only took 2 months" Beck joked. Tori shrugged " 12 years and two months."

"Tori had planned this beautiful wedding." Beck complimented his wife.

"Thank you. Not to toot my own horn it really was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the bride or as I like to say my wife." Beck gave Tori a kiss.

"That was great guys. I have all I need. Thank you for coming in and sharing your story" I told them.

They got up to leave " no thank you." And with that the left. Out of all my interviews this one was the most interesting.

**There it is the end. Thank to everyone who has reviewed, Favorited, and alerted this story**.


End file.
